


Traitor's Just Desserts

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Final Chapter
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Traitor [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Traitor's Just Desserts

"Derek what are you doing?"

"Just lie back"

"this would be easier if I could see"

"this would be pointless if you could see"

Derek made sure Stiles hadn't dislodged his blindfold with all his wiggling. Now that the pack new about his and Stiles' relationship they could send out a do not disturb pack text and really spend some time enjoying each other. Something Derek intended to do right now. Stiles was currently lying blindfolded and naked on the long kitchen table Derek may have purchased specifically for this purpose. Ever since the 'Bunny' incident a few weeks ago Stiles had taken to describing himself as "a snack". A phrase that annoyed Derek greatly but had also given him ideas; If Stiles was going to call himself a snack then Derek was going to turn him in to one. Not that Stiles knew that just yet.

The first thing Derek did was dip a large strawberry into the warm melted chocolate, lifting it up he trailed the chocolate covered tip up Stiles' abdomen and along his throat; ending by pressing the succulent fruit to Stiles' lips. Opening his mouth Stiles flicked his tongue forward before closing his mouth on the end of the berry slowly. Derek gazed on mesmerised and had to argue with himself if Stiles was intentionally putting on a show or just obliviously erotic.

Swallowing thickly Derek picked up a slice of pear, dipping it in to the honey he smeared the sticky liquid over his own lips. Placing the small piece of fruit in his mouth Derek pressed his sticky lips against Stiles', pushing the pear forward with his tongue. The onslaught of smells, tastes and feelings was reeking havoc on Stiles' senses. For a while all Stiles was aware of was Derek's hands working; layering his body with hot, cold, wet, sticky. Sometimes Derek would lick and suck it away immediately other times he would leave it to dry on Stiles' skin. The next time Stiles felt something being pressed against his mouth he was presented with a marshmallow, something Stiles normally found cloyingly sweet but this time it was paired with the sharp flavour of lemon.

It wasn't only food Derek brought to Stiles' mouth sometimes it was drinks, from a bottle, a cup or directly from Derek's lips. One time it was the sweetness of orange juice the next time the sugary hit of cola, the fizzy bite of champagne or the cool crispness of ice water. Stiles wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time Derek reached up to remove the blindfold but the room was now softly lit to allow his eyes to adjust. Looking down at his body Stiles found it decorated with food, Darek had avoided the cliche of simply covering his nipples and cock in whipped cream. Instead there were blobs of cream topped with fruit or sprinkles dotting his body like moles. One of his nipples had been coated in melted chocolate which had been allowed to set, knowing Derek would have to suck long and hard or maybe use his teeth to get the chocolate off his skin caused Stiles' cock to throb. Derek used sticky sauces like honey on the smooth planes of Stiles' skin and pieces of fruit or chocolate dominated anywhere with hair.

Stiles' breath caught in his throat as he took in what he could of the smorgasbord covering his skin. If Derek had suggested this Stiles probably would have felt awkward and self conscious, instead Derek had explained he wanted to surprise Stiles and Stiles had eagerly agreed. Looking down at himself now he could honestly say he looked delicious. Derek had covered him so elegantly and tastefully he felt like a dish from a high end restaurant instead of a scene from a cheap prono. Suddenly Stiles realised any time Derek had put his mouth on him up until now had been to correct a mistake or inconsistency in the masterpiece he was creating. Derek clearly wanted Stiles to see him as he was devoured piece by piece. Derek took his time, savoured the moment, languidly moving along Stiles' skin with soft licks and swirls of his tongue. Open mouthed kisses slowly covering every inch of Stiles, occasional grazes of teeth set Stiles' heart racing, he spread his legs wider, willing Derek to do something more.

Derek's mouth slid lower, licking the syrup from Stiles' shaft in long laps before heading lower still. Derek reached to the side and selected some flavoured lube, caramel to be exact. He poured more than enough down the crack of Stiles' ass and used his fingers to spread the excess up and down the cleft. Derek sent Stiles a feral grin before cleaning the lube away with nothing but his mouth, by the time Derek was done Stiles was practically incoherent.

Derek positioned himself over his lover and lined himself up, breaching Stiles in one smooth thrust. Muscles flexing in a way that really drove Stiles mad. Once he was fully seated Derek lowered himself until he was flush with the length of Stiles' body, wrapping his arms around Stiles to cradle his head and catch is mouth in a kiss that never fully separated until long past climax. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back and held as tight as he could while Derek moved. It was as if he didn't want to loose a single inch of contact with Stiles' skin. His movements couldn't even be described as thrusting but closer to a slow sensual grind. The lack of proper friction definitely dragged out their love making but did nothing to diminish the pleasure or the intensity of the orgasm. It almost had the opposite effect, amping up their nerve endings alongside their anticipation. Clutching one another impossibly tighter as they simultaneously gasped, choked and sobbed their way through the ongoing waves of orgasmic pleasure.

When Derek finally pulled away from Stiles their heart beats had settled, their breathing had slowed and Derek had softened inside Stiles' channel. Stiles groaned as he felt the combination of food and dried cum tug at their separating forms.

"Ok that's gross! Remind me again why I agreed to this?"

Not that long ago a comment like that this from Stiles would have sent him into a self conscious spiral of hatred. Now when the voice, that sounded a lot like Paige, pointed out how selfish he was and the voice, that sounded like Kate, told him how pathetic he was; a voice, that sounded like Stiles, would chime in to tell him how wrong they were and how awesome he was. So now when Stiles bitched and whined Derek was able to take it as the snark it was and, occasionally, spank his bratty ass.

"I think it was to prove how much of a snack you are" Derek carefully scooped Stiles' sticky and fucked out body into a bridal carry and walked into the bathroom. "now how about we get you all cleaned up" with that Derek dumped Stiles under the still cold spray off the shower and took off laughing. Considering Stiles was normally the bunny he made a very good wolf too, even if he was wet and naked and still covered in smudges of food.

It was that sight that reminded the pack they should follow the do not disturb texts more seriously, Isaac never ate whipped cream again.


End file.
